Warthog Rhapsody (FemaleLover Version)
Dedicated toEdit * calvyn bohnert (Thanks for requesting), TheWildAnimal13, CoolZDanethe5th, KARDisney, Eli Wages, ZacTheBearSurmanReturns5th & Jacob Allen. * Feel free to do your own version. Song:Edit * Warthog Rhapsody Song from:Edit * "The Lion King (1994)" Clips/Years/Companies:Edit * The Wind in the Willows (@1987 Rankin/Bass) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Monster Arm; @2015-2019 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Loud House (Room for Improvement with the Casagrandes; @2016- Nickelodeon) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * DuckTales (The Beagle Birthday Massacre!; @2017- Disney) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Puppy Dog Pals (Design-A-Dog; @2017- Disney) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (A Robot for All Seasons; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * Muppet Babies (Summer Penguin, P.I.; @2018- Disney) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Big City Greens (Cricketsitter; @2018- Disney) * Legend of the Three Caballeros (Labyrinth and Repeat; @2018- Disney) * Wacky Races (Guru My Dreams; @2017- Hanna-Barbera) * Fancy Nancy (Chez Nancy; @2018- Disney) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * Finding Dory (@2016 Disney/Pixar) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Great Muppet Caper (@1981 Universal) * Thumbelina (@1994 Don Bluth) * Littlest Pet Shop (Gailbreak; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (@2005 GoodTimes) * Arthur Christmas (@2011 Sony/Columbia) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Cow and Chicken (Sumo Cow; @1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * WordWorld (Chef Sheep; @2007-2011 PBS) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) * Spirit Riding Free (Lucky and the Unbreakable Spirit; @2017- Dreamworks) * The Annoying Orange (Return of Passion!; @2009- Daneboe) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * VeggieTales (Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen; @1993-2015 Big Idea) * Martha Speaks (Dogs in Space; @2008-2014 PBS) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros/Turner) * TaleSpin (Plunder and Lightning Part 1; @1990-1991 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Sony/Columbia) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Chowder (Sing Beans; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Rusty Rivets (Ruby Rocks; @2016 Nickelodeon)